Katrina Stephenson Daughter of the Night
by Nuincalion Griffondor
Summary: Katrina Stephenson was a demiprimodrdial daughter of Nyx from 1909 with a twin, Her twin leaves her for the hunt, and she studies the arts of the night. The Olympian Council imprisons her in a dimensional prison where she will never age. Now Ninety years later, she is back, and she makes some interesting acquaintances. More details inside. I Don't own Percy Jackson, only my Oc SYOC
1. The Begining

**Ok, so there is no great prophecy (Big three one) in this Fanfiction, but the big three still swore an oath after WWII to not have any more kids, yes Kronos is still rising, but there is no prophesy about it. Please reveiw, but no flames, Constructive criticism only, At end will give credit to those who review, Follow and Favorite.**

1909 C.E. (or A.D. doesn't matter)

A pair of twin girls with pitch black hair and eyes of inky black walked into camp. She was immediately claimed by Nyx. One Joined the hunters of Artemis, the other , angrily devoted herself to her studies in magic and her powers. The council watched over her for over a year, they watched her powers grow, wielding a very ancient and powerful magic, the magic of Shadows. This was an ability she gained from her mother, as well as shadow telekinesis, shadow double, shadow telepathy, shadow travel, shadow conceil, shadow build, shadow enhance, and had an Eidetic memory. Eventually, many on the council, fearing her power, called a vote to imprison her in a dimensional prison, where she would be kept away from anyone and anything. The final vote was 7-5 for the imprisonment. The gods who were against were Dionysus, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, and Demeter. The ones who had voted for her imprisonment went down to do the deed, informing their children and the hunters, to prepare for battle. The girl was practicing her magic next to the cabin in the woods for Nyx that she had made, using a ring that her grandmother had given her to help channel it, when the gods struck. The battle raged on, many of the people unfamiliar with the weapon she used, a double-sided swordstaff, made from a metal as black as midnight. The two sisters were reunited on opposites sides of the battle ground, the two fought as the gods and demigods fought her doubles, the no immortal one, defeated her sister, but hesitated on the killing blow, allowing her sister to take from her her ring, and threw it to Zeus. Outraged the girl turned Zeus's arm to stone, and cut off the arm. It fell to the earth, causing stones to rise up around it, becoming what would be known as Zeus's Fist. Eventually after many of the gods children fell against her, she was defeated. She was sent to the dimensional prison, but she imbued a bit of her own magic into the spell, while the gods were chanting to put her in there, she layered her own enchantments in it, weakening the bonds of the prison, and spells to weaken it over time. Before she left she was granted the bringing of personal Items, so for 100 years she attempted to break out of the prison, because the true torture of the prison is that she would remain trapped in the prison never ageing, forever imprisoned to watch the world go on without her. This girl was named Katrina Stephenson.

90 years later- 1999 C.E. (A.D.)

Six year old Percy Jackson and his mother were sitting in the living room of their apartment eating blue cookies and reading books on Greek mythology. The two were laughing, when Smelly Gabe came in drunk. Sally went over to him after telling Percy to go into his room, Percy went slowly. Gabe began shouting at Sally, she tried calling him down, but he then hit her with the bottle in his hand, shattering it, Sally falls to the floor, and looks at Percy who is watching in terror.

"Run," she says to him as Gabe stabs the jagged remains of the bottle into Sally's neck, killing her.

Percy ran into his room and put some clothes into a bag, then climbs out the fire escape, running from the monster that killed his mother.

In the dimensional prison, Katrina Stephenson, was attempting to break the bonds that kept her in the prison. She suddenly heard the sounds of a boy crying and the sound of running water, she opens her eyes and sees that she is out of the prison. She tilts her head back and breaths in then out, "I'm back."

She then follows the sound of the crying, curious as to who it is. As she follows the sound, she notices that she is in central park.

"Well, it's better than camp." She says under her breath. She finally reaches the source of the crying, a young boy with pitch black hair, sitting next to a stream.

"Hello little one, what is wrong," She says, kneeling down next to him.

He sniffs, then looks up at her, and she does a double take, he looked like an almost spitting image of Poseidon, and several of his kids.

"Smelly Gabe killed my Mommy." He says tears in his eyes

"Where is your daddy young one?" she asks, pretty sure I knew the answer already

"Mommy said that he was lost at sea." He says, tears flowing down his face

"I think that I might know who he is then," she says to him and he looks at her, " Who?"

"He is Poseidon, god of the sea," she says and he looks confused

"If he is a god then why didn't he protect mommy?" He asks sadly

"The gods can't interact with their kids, I should know, I am also like you." She says, and offer her hand, "I am Katrina Stephenson."

"I am Percy Jackson," he says and takes her hand.

"Come with me, I will keep you safe," She says to him standing up and pulling him up with her.

"Ok, Katrina," He says and then the two of them walk out of the forest and into the night.

Time skip 2 months

1rst person Katrina Stephenson

Percy has been doing well, I used my shadow create to make him a sword of Shade steel, it is a wakizashi, and have been teaching him how to use it. He excels at it, we travel around fighting monsters and such. Sleeping under the stars traveling by day, fighting monsters about every twelve hours. I am also teaching him how to speak the language of magic, thou he seems to have trouble with it.

One day we were fighting a band of laestrygonians, and not doing too well at that. When three kids came up out of nowhere, one was a blond haired blue eyes boy about fourteen, the other was a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes that was about thirteen, the last was a blond haired gray eyed girl about Percy's age, with their help we managed to destroy the laestrygonians.

"Thanks for the assistance, we would likely have been lunch if you guys hadn't shown up." I say to them returning my swordstaff to its ring form.

"No problem, you two are demigods as well right?" The boy asks.

"Yep, Percy here is a son of Poseidon, and I am a daughter of Nyx, names Katrina." I say to them and they have expressions of shock.

The Girl with Spiky black hair overcame her shock first, "My name's Thalia, I am a Daughter of Zeus, Luke is a Son of Hermes, and Annabeth is a Daughter of Athena." She says pointing to each person as she names them.

"Well, do you guys wanna come with us, we could use some more good fighters," I ask them with a smirk.

"Sure, follow us we have a safe-house near here," Luke says smirking back

We walk through the woods, questions being thrown about, mostly to me from Annabeth.

"So, Katrina, are you stronger at night?"

"I am, I am also stronger when in shadows, and can control shadows."

"Why is that?" Thalia inquiries

"Well, the night is a shadow, hence, shadow powers"

"Cool, have you ever met your mother?" Annabeth asks

"Once, she was very kind, but sad, because evil so often takes place at night, she see's all the pain that the world has to offer." I say

"I wish I could meet my mother." Annabeth says sadly

"It isn't all that it seems, when I met her she gave me a warning that I should have heeded, I didn't and it costed me, they only come when they believe we are in terrible danger."

"Oh, so I should be happy that she hasn't visited me."

"Yep," I say as we reach the safe house and go inside.

3 months later

Over the past couple months, I have helped the other's get their fighting styles and equipped them with Shade Steel weapons, Annabeth uses two daggers inverted, her original celestial Bronze one, and one I made for her. Luke uses twin swords that can merge into one (Imagine Thranduil's swords from BFA), Thalia uses her original weapons. I had gotten a pair of pistols that reload when I spin them. I had also told them all everything about me.

One day we were fighting a dragon that we had been tracking for a week, we found it in its cave, and eventually after about an hour and several new injuries later we killed it with Annabeth and Percy dealing the final blow together.

"There you guys go," I say from the ground because I took a strike for Thalia, We went to the back of the cave and found it's nest. In it were five eggs, which we each took, and swore to raise together, we were leaving the cave when we heard the sound of hunting horns.

"Shit," I say and hand my egg to Luke and give him a look, then turn the others, "ok you guys start running, I will heal my leg and be right behind you."

"No Kat, we all go together," Percy says

"Don't worry I will be right behind you," I say and then when the move off I turn to Luke, "Lead them to the cave we stayed at last night, it is still shielded from outside eyes, I will meet you there."

He nods and they all begin moving through the woods, I use a healing spell on my leg then bring out the one weapon that my mother gave me, a hidden weapon, one that she only gives to those who she believes deserve it, a blade of night, a Shade Steel Olympian silver mix hand and a half bastard longsword. I sit in the middle of the clearing and wait, I didn't have to wait long. I felt the hunters coming, the burst into the clearing to see that the golden monster dust was lying all around and me sitting with my back to them.

"Who are you?" I hear a familiar voice call out.

I let out an evil cackle, and stand up the longsword held loosely in my hand.

"Oh I am surprised that you could have forgotten me…. Helena Stephenson." I say turning around, seeing my twin, Artemis, Zoë Nightshade, and Phoebe _,_ who all stepped back in shock, the rest of the hunt took up some form of battle position.

"After all, you did assist those who imprisoned me in a dimensional prison to watch as the world went on while I was trapped for all eternity, But I did tell you, I'd be back."

"This is impossible, you couldn't have escaped."Artemis says in shock

"Ok, but I did, you really need to gag a person who uses magic and bind their hands if you want to banish them anywhere, and after ninety years, I finally did it." I say and the others snarled.

"Thou shalt pay for the huntresses you murdered," Zoë says drawing her bow.

"I was defending myself, you would have done that same in my position Daughter of Atlas." I say in a taunting tone. She fires her bow at me in rage, I use my shadow enhance to speed myself up and use my blade to cut her arrow in half. When the hunters see the two split parts of the arrow hit trees behind me.

"As you can see, my powers have grown since my imprisonment," I say with a smirk.

"Sister, please come in quietly, we can try and sort this out on Olympus and-"

"YOU LOST ALL RIGHT TO CALL ME SISTER HELENA WHEN YOU TOOK UP ARMS AGAINST ME. THE 'CRIME' WAS THAT I WAS TOO POWERFUL, AND YOU TOOK UP ARMS AGAINST YOUR FAMILY, THE ONE YOU LEFT BEHIND." I scream at her then my anger bubbles over and I turn to Artemis and in a lower voice ask her, "Tell me Artemis, do you bleed? You will." I say and heft my sword into a battle position, the hunters all draw bows and aim at me, so I did the only natural thing, I charged.

I speed forward and they released their arrows, right before that hit me, I shadow traveled behind them, and began knock them unconscious, the newer ones didn't deserve my hate, the older ones, that is another story. I finish knocking out the newer ones and turn to the four who I was ready to fight and injure.

"What are you?" Phoebe asks terror in her voice.

I will my entire eyes to turn black, an all consuming darkness the seemed to suck in all light.

"I am what you made me to be, a monster." I say and they all grab their weapons

"Katrina, please, I am sure we can convince the council-" Helena starts but I strike, cutting off Phoebe's arm, then knock her unconscious, slice my sword through the back of Zoë's calf, causing her to fall in extreme pain, then stab Artemis six times with my sword and knock her to the ground, then turn to my sister.

"The turning of me to a monster Helena, started because of you, your betrayal began the process." I say then, take out my gun and pop a bullet in each arm at the elbow, and one in each knee.

"I told you all, that you would beg for my forgiveness one day, and, that day has come." I say and shadow travel to the cave, the others are there and see that I am covered in blood.

"Don't worry, only a bit of the stuff on my leg is mine." I tell them then pass out and on the floor, exhausted from using my powers to the extreme.

 **Ok Guys I will be accepting Oc's into my story. Next chapter I will give the guidelines on how you do it, I will give you guys credit for the Oc.**


	2. The burden of guilt

**Hello Again everyone, So at the bottom of the page, I will give the Oc Guidelines. I want to thank. I only own my Oc's and the Au Storyline, nothing else you recognise, now sit back relax and please R &R.**

Helena Stephenson Pov (before the fight)

Today marks the ninety year anniversary of when my actual sister was locked away in a dimensional prison. The guilt of my actions that day still gnaw at me. I betrayed the only family I had left, when mother heard about what happened, she disowned me, stripping me of the powers I had and she even increased my scent so that monsters could smell me from literally twenty miles away.

Over the years I have managed to convince my lady Artemis that she should be free, but we'll need one more vote.

Anyway we are hunting a dragon that has been terrorising mortals (they think it is some man with a flamethrower), and we are getting close, we find a clearing with a large amount of monster dust, and a figure sitting legs crossed, with a hand and a half sword on their lap.

"Who are you?" I ask, preparing my bow.

The figure begins laughing like a Maniac, then stands, "Oh I am surprised that you could have forgotten me…. Helena Stephenson."

The figure turns and I see my sister, but she is different, her once carefree face is twisted into an angry, psychotic look, but her eyes are truly where you can see how much she changed, her eyes used to sparkle with mischievous joy, all that is there now is a cold, angry stare.

"After all, you did assist those who imprisoned me in a dimensional prison to watch as the world went on while I was trapped for all eternity, But I did tell you, I'd be back." My Sister says with a smirk

"This is impossible, you couldn't have escaped."Artemis says in shock

"Ok, but I did, you really need to gag a person who uses magic and bind their hands if you want to banish them anywhere, and after ninety years, I finally did it." she says and I realise what she did, she put her own enchantments into the seal, so she could eventually escape.

"Thou shalt pay for the huntresses you murdered," Zoë says drawing her bow.

"I was defending myself, you would have done that same in my position Daughter of Atlas." Katrina says in a taunting voice. Zoë fires her arrow at Kat and I watch in horror as the arrow flies straight towards her face.

"NOOOO," I think, but faster that the eye could see, Katrina cuts the arrow in half, the two sides flying into trees nearby.

"As you can see, my powers have grown since my imprisonment," Katrina tells us with a smirk.

"Sister, please come in quietly, we can try and sort this out on Olympus and-" I say trying to get to the sister I knew, the quiet, yet mischievous sister who always looked out for me, and me for her, the one that I missed so very very much.

"YOU LOST ALL RIGHT TO CALL ME SISTER HELENA WHEN YOU TOOK UP ARMS AGAINST ME. THE 'CRIME' WAS THAT I WAS TOO POWERFUL, AND YOU TOOK UP ARMS AGAINST YOUR FAMILY, THE ONE YOU LEFT BEHIND." She screams at me, interrupting me as I was talking, her face contorting with wrath.

It hurt, and a tear escaped my eye before I could hold it back, Katrina's entire body shifted as she turned to Artemis, then uttered several terrifying words,in a lower voice that usually meant that she was beyond pissed, "Tell me Artemis, do you bleed? You will." She then got herself into a fighting position.

I stepped back and the others all raised their bows, and I reluctantly did too. She then did something that shocked me, she charged right at us. Before I could think I had already reacted, firing my bow at the same time as others. Katrina still charged until the arrows were literally just about to hit her, then she disappeared.

I then heard sounds of fighting from behind me, as I turned I saw a black blur finish knocking out most of the others, the only ones left concious, were me, Zoë, Phoebe, and lady Artemis.

"What are you?" Phoebe asks terror in her voice.

Both of Kartina's eyes seem to be swallowed up by Darkness, an all consuming darkness the seemed to suck in all light.

"I am what you made me to be, a monster." She says and we all grab our hunting knives.

Something breaks inside me, hearing Katrina call herself a monster, It tore me to pieces, after all she didn't do anything wrong, that was us.

"Katrina, please, I am sure we can convince the council-" I start, wanting my sister back desperately, but before I could finish Katrina strikes, all I hear are the Cries of pain and the other three fall down, Phoebe with her arm detached, Zoë with blood rushing down her calf, and Lady Artemis with six stab wounds in her chest. I turn to my sister who has put her weapon away.

"The turning of me to a monster Helena, started because of you, your betrayal began the process." She tells me and deep down I know that she is right, I am the reason she was captured, if it wasn't for me, she probably would have escaped, and lived a long and happy life.

Katrina takes out a mortal gun and shoots me four times, twice in my arms, and twice in my knees, I crash to the ground in pain, Katrina walks over to me and kneels down and I brace myself for the end.

"I told you all, that you would beg for my forgiveness one day, and, that day has come." She says and shadow travels away, and I let out a sob, I have truly lost my sister, the sister who I want nothing more than to have back.

"Ap-Apollo," I hear Lady Artemis call out and a flash of gold light appears.

"What's up li-" Apollo begins then see's all the injured people and goes into doctor mode, healing Lady Artemis first then,flashes the rest of us to Olympus. He and his helpers them begin to treat the rest of us, I just lay in the recovery room of Apollo's temple with a dejected look on my face. Lady Artemis comes into my room and looks at me with a look of sorrow on her face.

"It's my fault, she hates me because I got her sent to that prison." I say the all the tears and emotions from the last ninety years flooding out. "She used to be so chipper and loving, now she is cold and psychotic, If I hadn't taken her ring off, she might have been able to escape, and live a normal life and and and," I trail off and Lady Artemis hugs me and I just cry into her until I can't cry anymore.

"Come Helen, we must inform the council, and attempt to convince the council to not hunt down and kill your sister." She tells me and helps me to the council room, where she takes out a flare arrow and shoots it up,calling an emergency council. I closed my eyes and waited until I heard all of the gods and goddesses arrive.

"Artemis, what is the meaning of calling this meeting," Lord Zeus says slightly peeved

"Well Father, as you know my hunt has been tracking down a dragon and today we found it's lair, but when we arrived, all we found was monster dust and a mysterious figure, cloaked in black. When we asked who it was, the figure revealed herself to be… Katrina Stephenson."

The throne room burst into yelling, the gods who had coted to keep her out of jail were celebrating, while the other gods (Minus Lady Artemis) were expressing outrage. This went on for several minutes until Lady Artemis managed to calm everybody down enough so that she could speak again.

"As I was saying It was Katrina, but she was not the same as she used to be, She was colder, and a heck of alot stronger, she manage to take out thirty of my hunters in three seconds, then defeated me and my three most elite hunters in five. Leaving the four of us extremely injured." My lady concluded as the council was silent for a couple minutes, I just sat there looking at the floor with a look of misery on my face.

Lord Zeus then stood up, "I make them motion that we all hunt her down and destroy her."

Five others voted for this, and they were Hera, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Athena. Everyone else voted no, leaving it tied 6-6. All eyes in the room turned to Hestia, who now has the power to vote and break the tie.

"I vote No." She says and I sigh in relief, Half of the council looks ecstatic, the other looks downright murderous.

Poseidon steps up and then says, "I make the motion to clear Katrina Stephenson of all charges." He says and he, Apollo, Lady Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, and Lady Demeter all raise their hands. The Same six that voted to hunt her down voted to not lift the charges, leaving it up to Lady Hestia to decide the vote again, I hold my breath, the entire room is so silent, you could hear a feather drop. Hestia looks smugly at Zeus, then votes to clear my sister of all charges.

Lady Artemis comes down from her throne and walks over to me, and I know exactly the course that I am going to take.

"My lady, I unfortunately am resigning from the hunt, I realize now, that I need to try and be there for my sister even if she doesn't want me." I say and I feel the blessing of Artemis leave me.

Now I have to find my sister, and tell her how very very sorry I am. I Pray to my mother for the first time in a very long time, she responds by claiming me, I feel my old powers return, I turn to Lady Artemis then ask, "May I have your assistance my lady?"

She smiles sadly then replies, "Yes, of course I will help, your sister needs to know that she is free to return home.

 **Ok here are the guidelines, and I might choose your Oc, but don't get mad if I don't (I will use as many as I possibly can).**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Godly parent: (Please no sons or daughters of Chaos, order, or the Void, but anyone else is welcome)**

 **Powers:**

 **Personality:**

 **Weapon of Choice:**


	3. Getting this show on the road

**Hey Everyone so I am going to introduce the oc's that have been submitted so far.**

 **Submitted by Daughter Of Ice.**

 **Ellenor Sanders**

 **14**

 **Blue hair, green eyes 5'2 with a pale complexion**

 **Bossy, but kind very sarcastic**

 **Daughter of Khione**

 **Can control ice and snow**

 **Uses a bow, her arrows are made from ice** **.**

 **Tolkienhead98:**

 **Name:Victoria (Torry) Leon**

 **Age: 14**

 **Appearance:Red Hair, strikingly green eyes that flash gold when angry, Nose ring, three tattoos, one of a dragon on her neck, another of a Phoenix on her back, and the words not all who wander are lost around her left wrist.**

 **Personality:Super competitive, Full out rebel type, but is kind at the same time.**

 **Godly parent: Nike**

 **Powers: Can grow a pair of golden wings, minor fire powers**

 **WOC: One handed longsword with a torch design at the pommel, and Vine design on the hilt.**

 **I will introduce these two later on in the chap. But for now enjoy the story. I do not own the percy Jacksons of the HHO.**

Katrina Pov

When I passed out in the cave I was sucked into the joyful memory lane. To events that I didn't tell the others about.

*Flashback/Dream*

There is a reason that this prison, the prison of my sentencing, is the worst prison in the Multiverse, Hope. It is known as the Void, controlled by utter Psychopaths, who force the prisoners to fight in death matches against one another, the arena is where every prison can see it, every person who is locked up in here hopes that they can win always, so easy, so simple, but many have died in the fights, but there cannot be true despair, because there is hope. Over the years I fought many hundreds of these battles, Killing the other poor souls who I was forced to face. They never seemed to run out of people to send into the Arena. I fought youngold and middle aged people. Each different species of beings, some were octopus faced, others had eight arms and legs, and many many more. But one night, seven years before my escape, after an extremely tiring battle in the arena, the wardens let someone in my room, a man. I struggled against him, but I was weakened, injured, and exhausted. So he took me easily and raped me. Afterwards he left, and thanked the wardens leaving my on the bed disgusted. A month later, I figured out that the Bastard had impregnated me, I had bouts of morning sickness, I went through the pregnancy alone, but studied what medical textbooks I had on how to successfully deliver a baby, knowing that my shadow doubles would need the information. Eight difficult months later, I gave birth to a wonderful little girl, I named the girl Kitiara Laurana Stephenson, Kitiara for my grandmother, and Laurana for an old friend of mine. She looked exactly like me and Helena when we were born, except with golden eyes, and was she a screamer. When she came out of the womb, I was half convinced I gave birth to a banshee. I raised her for six years, providing her with what she needed, training her so that she could defend herself. I still had to fight in the arena, and I would tell her to not watch, but she wouldn't listen. I would always spoil her on her Birthday, giving her the toys or weapons she wanted, and trained her in their use. On the final birthday of hers I gave her a magic weapon. The weapon was a mix between Shade-steel and Olympian silver, It was a pair of single edged short swords that could turn into a swordstaff. They were concealed as charms on a necklace I gave her. The day after this joyful day, I was forced to fight in the arena again. I won but it took me three hours of intense fighting. When I returned, Kit was gone, there was a note, from her father.

Dear ,

This is the father of our child, Kronos. I have decided to take my daughter and train her far better than you could, she is no longer in the prison, so don't bother looking, She is in the dimension from whence you were banished, the one that, with her help I shall be conquering. I hope you enjoy your life in hell, you sure do have a taste for the life.

Kronos Titan of Time & Harvest

My world stopped spinning as I collapsed to the ground tears falling down my face in rivers, That is when I swore I would get out and make that bastard pay. I spent the next year attempting to get out, and well the rest is already known.

*Flashback ends*

I jerk up breathing hard, tears streaming down my face, and see Thalia and Luke kneeling next to me, worried looks on their faces.

"Kat, you ok?" Luke asks

I wipe away my tears, and lie "Never better why."

"You looked like you were having an extremely horrible nightmare." Thalia says and puts her hand on my shoulder, "I am here to talk if you need it."

I look at the two of them and look to see if Percy and Annabeth are awake. I see them sleeping in the corner of the cave fast asleep.

I sigh then tell the two of them, "What I am about to tell the two of you is never to go past the three of us, understand."

Thalia and Luke look at each other then look back at me and nod.

"Remember you asked me if I had told you everything about my past, well I can honestly say that I have told you the truth, but I haven't told you all of it."

I then begin telling them of the worse hell in the multiverse, of my imprisonment, of the fights to the death, and of my daughter. It was dawn by the time we finished, Like and Thalia both had tears in their eyes.

"Remember, don't tell Percy or Annabeth about this, I don't want them to know yet." I tell them and they nod.

"Well then let's get moving, I think I know a place for us to hide." I say with a big smile.

We go and wake Percy and Annabeth and head out, making a bee line west, towards the Rocky Mountains.

6 years later(beginning of Lightning Thief)

So on the way to the Rockies four years ago we met a couple of Demigods, two kids of Hecate, Lou Ellen, and Alabaster Torrington, who are both spectacular kids, and are great with magic. We also ran into Ellenor Sanders, a Bossy and rather Feisty daughter of Khione, she specialises in using arrows of ice in her bow, (Not fun getting hit by one of those and getting frozen I promise you that).

When we found them, we brought them with us, the more the merrier. We went to the rockies, to a forested glade in the mountains, the magic kids and me putting a protective barrier over the area, preventing Monsters and mortals from entering. Our eggs hatched and we got five dragons to help protect and guard our valley Luke and Thalia got together, and help me run things in the camp, and we have searched for other demigods, to bring them to a safe place, without godly influence. We found three, One five years ago, named Victoria Leon, a daughter of Nike, and about two years ago, a girl named Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, and a boy Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus. My real purpose for doing this though, is to try and find my daughter. But I have found no trace of her.

Our camp has one cabin for each god, and a fire pit in the center, with one big normal building near the front of the camp, which we only used rarely for meetings and stuff. There is a lift to the Dragon Eire, a climbing wall, canoe lake, archery range, combat arena with automatons with different settings of difficulty courtesy of Leo, and a covered dining hall with a magic buffet table in the center, something that the magic duo performed then passed out for three days.

When I have been out looking for demigods and my daughter, The hunt has gotten close to finding me on several occasions. I have escaped without them noticing, but it is getting tricky, but, that is not the point now. We have no problem with funds because of the dragons, the reason that they are almost extinct is that when their scales fall, they turn into gold, so we collect the scales and sell them, getting us a very nice revenue stream.

Zeus's firecracker has been stolen and he is blaming Poseidon, so I have formulated a plan with Annabeth. Our camp will move out, going to a school called Yancy for spring semester, and I am going in as an instructor, the self-defence teacher. Luke will be my teaching assistant, seeing as he is eighteen, with all these kids we will at least attract one satyr, and my aura should cause most monsters to leave us alone.

We all get into the cars that wh have for the camp. Percy, Annabeth, and Lou with me in the first car. Leo, Piper, and Ella in the second car with Luke, and int the last car with Thalia is Alabaster and Victoria. We all have our weapons hidden as bracelets, rings, charms, or hair clips, just in case we need them. We stopped three times on the way there, twice for gas, and once because a Hydra decided to try its luck with us. The poor creature didn't know what hit it, it was blasted with Ice, Water, Electricity, Fire, and magic before it could get a single snap off at us. Luke was rather grump at this.

"I didn't even get to attack him." Luke complained

"Oh, hush up Luke, let the others have their fun." I tell him as we get into the cars.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it." He says with a fake pouting look on his face.

We all get back in the cars at this and the three in my car go back to doing what they were doing before we were attacked, for percy it was listening to music, for Annabeth it was reading a book in ancient greek about architecture, Lou was reading a book on magic that I gave her to study. Because I had taught her and Alabaster the language of magic so that they didn't hurt themselves trying to use the old magics.

The rest of the trip there was rather boring. Nothing of great incident happened except for Lou stealing Annabeth's nose, that was hilarious, and poor Percy was caught in between the two of them. I saw his eyes pleading with me during the whole incident, but I was too busy driving and laughing my ass off. I finally told Lou to give Annabeth her nose back to which she grudgingly did. I could tell Annabeth was plotting on how to get Lou back the rest of the ride. When we finally arrived, we were greeted by the principle of the school. Who welcomed all of us to Nancy and all that jazz, he had some of the teachers show the others to their dorm rooms and showed me and Luke where we would be working. The space was rather nice actually, roomy, and it allowed for us to spar, if we needed it.I turned to Luke and nodded, we went out to the car and brought out the staves, arm length pipes, and punching bags. We took them to the room and I turn to Luke and smile, "Fancy a spar Luke?"

He smirks and grabs two of the pipes and I grab one of the Metal staves, we each get into a fighting position, our eyes lock and for a moment everything is still, then we each struck, I used my staff as two sided weapon, Luke used his twin blade style. We both were fighting to have a bit of fun and relieve the stress of the trip. I finally decided to end it about half an hour later, disarming him, sweeping his legs out, and putting my staff up to his neck.

"Well done Luke, your technique was perfect, but your timing was still of by about half a second." I say with a smirk offering my hand for him to get off.

"Half a second, really," He says with an amused smile.

"Yeah, you also became a bit too aggressive during the last parts of the fight, cause you to get disarmed." I say to him as I take a swig of water, then hand him the bottle.

"Well, you know it is difficult to keep the balance up." He says

"Well you are still one of the best swordsmen I have ever seen," I say and he nods his thanks as he finishes the bottle. I look to the other side of the room and notice a group of students looking at us in awe, I immediately notice a kid with dark hair and brown eyes standing off from the rest of the group, he looked Percy's age and he gave off this lone wolf vibe. I looked at Luke then I locked up the staves and pipes, then walked out with Luke following after me. We each took a shower, then went to dinner, the dining hall got quiet, except for our group of scoundrels, I just headed up to the teacher's table and introduced myself to the teachers.

"Hello everyone, I am Katrina Stephenson, and this is my assistant Luke Castellan."

The teachers gave their greetings and I learned their names, There was a Mrs. Dodds, a Mr. Brunner, Mr. Nicoll, Mrs. Almeric, and a couple others as well. Mr. Brunner looked very familiar to me, but I couldn't place him. I chatted with the other teachers, who were actually kinda nice, except for Mrs. Dodds, who was a right piece of work. After the dinner I went with Luke to talk with the others, on my way out I notice the boy from before with a kid who is obviously a satyr. We all leave and head for my office. Luke sits down next to me and the others take assorted chairs around the room.

"Well, how is everyone situated?" I ask

I get a chorus of pretty goods and oks.

"Ok well I believe that their is a Demi god at this school, but I don't know his name, but I do know that there is a satyr with him,you all know what the satyr usually looks like don't you.

Percy pipes up, "Yeah, he is one of the people I share a dorm with,he looked like he was gonna have a heart attack when I walked in."

There is a chuckle that goes around the room at this and I smile.

"Well everyone, go get some sleep, you have a long day of learning tommorrow, and I want all of you to behave, or so help me I will put all of you on dragon cleaning duty for three months instead of my doubles. Got it."

The group nods, the dragons sometimes had mood swings and that was never fun for those who had to clean them. The group all leaves except for Luke, who has to stay and help me with the lesson plans. We were just finishing them at around 10:30 when we heard a knock on the door.

"Enter I say not looking up."

"Hello Katrina, It has been a while." I hear Mr Brunner's voice say.

I look up at him in confusion the I see the look in his eye the small twinkle in eyes that seemed to see everything.

"Chiron?" I say in disbelief

 **Ok here are the guidelines, again, and I might choose your Oc, but don't get mad if I don't, but right now I need a lot of them, this camp won't fill itself now will it?**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Godly parent: (Please no sons or daughters of Chaos, order, or the Void, but anyone else is welcome)**

 **Powers:**

 **Personality:**

 **Weapon of Choice:**


	4. The unveiling and the request

**Hello again everyone, I am back with another chapter, I cannot stress enough how much I want your feedback. Please R &R.**

 **Lilie Sparklez:**

 **Sarah Barris  
9 years old  
Brown hair gray eyes  
Snarky and shy  
Daughter of Athena  
She is as smart as Dr. Reid from Criminal minds, she is a child prodigy in Thalia's Grade.  
Uses a Bow and Arrow.**

 **This one is from ChaoticEnd**

 **Daughter of Ouranos**

 **Jessica Right**

 **Power over lightning-lightning travel, lightning make(make shapes and solidify lightning, and speed of lightning)**

 **power of wind-takes no fall damage, control winds**

 **Black hair, white eyes**

 **adventurous and laidback**

 **smart yet oblivious**

 **Divine Silver dual short swords called Tornado and Winds Rage-concealed form are bracelets**

 **Thanks of the Oc you two, now Chaotic end, If you haven't read his fanfiction I would suggest it. It is the Son of Pontus. Now without further adeu**

Chiron smiled at me, "Hello child, we have been looking for you."

"I know, I have been avoiding search parties and hunters for a couple years." I say and Luke begins to tense up, and reaching for the bracelets on his wrists.

"Well I have news for you child,you aren't a fugitive, the council has voted to get rid of all charges upon you." He says kindly.

"Well, their 'kindness' is too little and too late. Do you know where they sent me Chiron?" I as him and he shakes his head.

"They were looking for a prison that would hold me forever, they found something that would do just that, but they didn't find out much else about it. They sent me to the Void." I say and give him a look, then turn to Luke, "Why don't you get some rest Luke, I have a feeling that Chiron and I have a lot to discuss."

Luke leaves the room, casting Chiron a suspicious look.

"Child they sent you to the Void? How did you survive, that prison is said to be the worst place to send someone."

"Yes, It is, They treat you well enough inside your cell, but that is so you can fight to the death later. I fought hundreds of single combats to the death, as you can see Chiron, I am not the young Naive girl who dragged her sister into camp. I am a woman with too much blood on her hands, trying to protect those whom the gods have abandoned. I've found quite a few of them so far." I tell him and sadness falls upon his features.

"Well can you tell me the names of the kids you've saved, I always like a tale with a happy ending, and from the looks of your kids, these tales aren't tragic."

"Well some are, Percy as son of Poseidon, watched his mother get brutally murdered in front of him, I found him right after I escaped. He was in central park, unarmed, with only a small bag of clothes. I took him in and began training him, he was six at the time, we were on our own for two months, when we met up with Luke, a son of Hermes, Annabeth a Daughter of Athena, and Thalia a daughter of Zeus. They helped us out with a couple last laestrygonians. We were traveling around for a couple months after that. We killed a dragon and took the eggs, and were going to leave the area, when the hunt found us. After that little encounter, we went west, to the rockies. On the way we found ourselves in an extremely religious Amish settlement, that It where we found Lou and Alabaster. They are kids of Hecate and were about to be burned at the stake by these people. I jumped in and ah entertained the leaders while the others went in and cut them loose. When we finally managed to get out of there there was seven dead and another five injured. Lou didn't speak for a couple days after that. We finally reached the rockies when the eggs hatched. The babies were so cute, they actually were the things that got Lou out of her shell. We were staying in a cave that night. I heard sounds of someone outside, so I went out to investigate, and out there was Ella, a daughter of Khione, she was so small at the time, having run away from home at eight. I startled her and she shot me with an Ice arrow, and froze me. Several hours later and a large amount of apologies, I unfroze." I say and smile.

Chiron chuckles, then looks at the clock, "Well we should both probably head to bed, we wouldn't want to fall asleep teaching would we."

"Speak for yourself, I have only four periods, all the boys in two, and all the girls in the other two." I tell him and Yawn, then give him a serious look.

"Chiron, there is one other thing that I am keeping from you," I say preparing to tell him my greatest secret.

"What is it?" Chiron asks apprehension in his voice

"What I am going to tell you I need you to swear on the Styx that you will not tell a soul." I say to him

"I swear on the styx to your terms."

"About 14 years ago, when I was imprisoned, I was um, taken by a man, about a month later I started having bouts of morning sickness. Nine months later I gave birth to a daughter. I raised her for seven marvelous years. On the day after her sixth birthday, she was taken when i was in the arena. Her father took her from the prison and into this dimension. But the real reason I am swearing you to secrecy is the Identity of her father. He is Kronos."

To say that he was shocked was like saying that Zeus was a little Dramatic. His eyes widen then, I saw his worry for me in his eyes.

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"She is a spitting image of me, but with golden eyes. I have been searching for the six years that I have been here. Goodnight Chiron." I tell him and walk out of the office.

5 months later

No one pov

The crew at Yancy has been getting restless. But have found a new friend, a very young one at that. A little nine year old girl in Thalia's high school junior class. Sarah Barris, who Katrina deduced was a daughter of Athena. The kept her ignorant of her heritage, but Katrina has been training her in one on one sessions. Chiron has been conflicted for months, after their little chat Katrina barely spoke to him. He kept his distance, but now he has to come clean to her sister, who is desperately searching for her.

Chiron pov

I move to my phone and dial Helena's number, it rings once and she picks up.

"Chiron, did you find her?" She asks on the phone

"Yes, she is a fellow teacher at the school I am at right now, you should probably come al-" He begins but Helena has already hung up.

Helena Pov

She has been found I think as I hang up on Chiron. I rush to lady Artemis' tent, and burst in, she and Zoë are in deep conversation and look at me when I come in.

"Chiron has found her, she's at Yancy." I tell them.

Artemis looks up at me, "We'll come with you make sure you get there safely.

Katrina Pov

I was asleep in my quarters,when I got a dream from an uncle of mine that I thought I would never meet.

"Hello my dear niece, I am your uncle Ouranos."

"Uncle, I thought you were destroyed eons ago, how are you here?" I ask him

"Primordials don't die, we are simply sent into a deep slumber for a long time, I have recently woken up, and well,I have a request."

"Go ahead, I can't guarantee that I will be able to do it." I tell him

"I have a daughter, her name is Jessica Right, she is 13 years old. I need you to help her, her mother just died and the ancient laws forbid me from assisting her."

"That I can do, where is she at?"

"She is in Chester, Pennsylvania. I thank you my dear, if there is anything you need from me."

"Actually, if you could help me find demigods in bad situations then that would be good, and any help you can give mte in helping me find my daughter would be great."

"I think I can help you there Katrina, and thank you again, and give these to her will you." He says, handing me two bracelets, "Thes both turn into swords, the gray green one is named Tornado, and the red and gray one is called winds rage."

"I'll give them to her, don't worry

He waves his hand and I wake up, and it is morning, I think and head over to Luke's room and knock on the door.

"Luke wake up I need to talk to you."

Luke opens the door slightly, and stands in the way of my view of the room.

"Luke, I am heading out, got a dream vision from an uncle of mine, asking me to help out his daughter, I will be bringing her here and explaining the greek world to her on the way."

"Ok, which uncle is this?" Luke asks

"One I thought was long faded, Ouranos. Tell Thalia what I am doing when she wakes up, you will have to take over the class a couple days."

"Got it Katrina, what will you be telling the principle."

"Don't worry about that, I am persuasive, I will say that I need to pick up a niece of mine because her mother just died."

"K, just so we have the story straight."

I nod and head back to my room, and pack some clothes for a three day journey. Put on my ring and put a double sided pen in my pocket that hid my weapons. Then I go to the principle and, 'convince' him to let me go and pick up my niece, and that her previous scores from her old school will transfer over.

An hour later I was getting into the car, when Chiron rolled out.

"Where are you going Katrina?" He asks me

"I have another demi primordial to help. I will be gone a couple days. Don't worry, I am not disappearing." I say to him and get into the car and drive off.

 **Wow it has been a while since I updated, so I didn't introduce the new characters, yet, that will be coming next chapter. Signing off for now, Nuin Griffondor.**


End file.
